The Uzumaki Twins
by NarifyedFiction
Summary: Menma and Sasuke are best friends and everything is going great! but then Menma's twin brother Naruto moves back home, only to fall for his brother's best friend, who is returning the feelings? This can not happen! Funny story about the Uzumaki twins and some smexy (in later chapters) NaruSasu yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Info: **I've wanted to write a cute story about the Uzumaki twins ever since I saw THE cutest fanart of them. But I'm a total sucker for NaruSasu so of course that will be part of this story too~  
I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar stuff, but if I feel it's better that I get this up and risk some grammatical flaws that I can change later rather than postponing it and ending up never posting it (coz I'm lazy) Anyway, I hope you find it entertaining. And reviews are always appreciated =D

**Background: **This is AU, our world, high school. Inspired by the Naruto shippuuden movie "Road to Ninja". Naruto, Sasuke, Memna and the rest are just entering their final year in high school. And the rest will be explained as the story goes on.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Sasuke ...might add secondary pairing in future chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I've only borrowed them for my own amusement. No profit is being made form this. 

**The Uzumaki Twins** – chapter 1

"Hey Memna!" Sasuke called to the raven haired boy. "Heard your brother's moving back to town. That true?"

Memna, who was quite busy leaving a box of laxative enhanced chocolates in an "enemy's" locker, looked up at his best friend and gave a sigh "Seems like." he said simply and continued what he was doing "Apparently studding abroad wasn't all that it was made out to be, so he's coming back home for the senior year."

"Wow, got to be weird" Sasuke said and rubbed the back of his neck absently, looking over his shoulder slightly when he heard a familiar giggling, indicating his fangirls we're far away. "You two haven't spoken for three year right?"

"Four this summer" Memna corrected and stood up"I mean it's not like we've been ignoring each other on purpose. We wrote in the beginning, even talked on skype a bit, but then time just flew by and we both had our different lives, it's not like-

"Sasuke-kun!~"

They were interrupted by a pretty looking blond with a skirt far too short, and a pink haired girl with her blouse unbuttoned one button too much.

"Seems our time's up" Memna said with a grin, looking between his friend and the girls making their way over to the two raven haired boys "Why do you keep flirting with them anyhow? It's not like you care about them."

"Now, now Memna. Be quiet, you don't want to make them mad do you?" Sasuke grinned back devilishly. Memna was right though. Sasuke had no real interest in them. No serious interest anyhow. They we're just a way to pass his time. Although he did like the attention. At least there was one thing he was better at than his brother. Picking up girls.

"Well see ya later, prince charming~" Memna mocked his friend with grin as he trailed off, leaving Sasuke with his heard on fangirls. He himself had never cared for those kinds of girls. Truthfully they annoyed the hell out of him and he had no idea how Sasuke put up with it. Or why he fueled the fire. But hey, they both had their wired little games. Of course, Memna was the only one who knew it was a game. Those shallow girls had no idea of Sasuke's true nature. But as long as Sasuke kept Memna's prank secrets, he'd keep Sasuke's. It was an agreement they'd made long ago.

Memna left school early, skipping the last class. He wanted to get home and see his big brother. They hadn't talked for years and despise himself Memna found himself missing him. They'd been really close as kids. Which wasn't that strange, they were twins after all, and they'd both been a little odd growing up. Been teased and looked down on. But no matter how hard times had gotten, they had always had each other.

That until Naruto suddenly announced he was leaving to study abroad.

But he was finally coming home. Memna wasn't one to keep grudges. Life was far too short for that, so if his brother was still his old self and wanted to just start over, he too was willing to forget the past.

The raven was surprised to find his father home when he entered the Uzumaki family estate. They all had their mothers last name. Even his father had change his to hers when they'd married. It was quit unusual. But his mother was from a quit noble clan after all, and while his father was quite a gifted individual and had even managed to get himself elected as mayor, he did not come from a wealthy nor important family, and had there for chosen the more prestigious name of Uzumaki.

"Strange to see you home this early dad" Memna said as he took of his shoes and setting them down next to the door. His father was a bit of a workaholic and even though he as a good father, he'd never been around much.

"Well your brother's coming home today, so I thought I'd greet him" His father explained "Your mother is picking him up at the airport as we speak. They should be here in 20 minute or so. How about we make some snacks for them while we wait alright?" Minato suggested but didn't wait for his son to reply before heading to the kitchen. Memna followed him and stared heating up some water and looking through the cabinet for what he hoped his brother still liked.

"What are you doing?" his father ask him and stopped what he was doing for a minute.

"Ramen" was Memnas only reply. And his father only smiled. He hadn't expected Memna to care too much about Naruto's homecoming, seeing as the boy hadn't spoken of his brother much at all the last few years. But maybe he'd just not wanted to let on.

A while later, just as Memna was done setting the bowls down on the table, he heard the distant sound of the front door unlock and open. For a second he was about to run over to the door, but stopped himself. Naruto might not be as happy about this homecoming as Memna was, no need to seem needy. So instead he sat down at the table, waiting patiently. And before long a blond head with blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his chins that matched his own popped up in the open doorway.

"Memna!" The blond shouted and ran over to his little brother and hugged his tightly "How are you? You look good! Have your hair gotten longer? Wow this is so weird, feels like no time at all! I missed ya' little brother!" Naruto spoke quickly and ruffled his brothers hair, then took a step back when Memna pushed at his shoulders, indicating he wanted some space.

"Good to see you too" The raven answered calmly. On the inside though he was just as exited as Naruto was. Time seemed to have returned to the way it was before Naruto left. He seemed exactly the same and Memna was a little happier then he'd like to admit. He had been afraid Naruto would have changed while he was a way. But it was apparent now that he was very much the same. And he was very glad to have his big brother back.

"That's all I get? Oh come on! You missed me too didn't you?" Naruto grinned and playfully punched Memna's shoulder, then hugging him again. And Memna couldn't help but smile back. He had indeed missed his brother.

The rest of the day was one big family reunion filled with fun stories of Naruto's time away. The friends he'd made and the classes he'd taken. The weird literature teacher & author, that seemed determined to incorporate the adult romans novels "Make out paradise" into the reading criteria at the school and how he'd gotten a hand full by the principle every time. Quickly earning him the nickname pervy-sage. No on new where the sage part came from, but it sounded good, so who cared.

Naruto and Memna stayed up late, chatting and laughing and ended up only getting a few hours of sleep before they had to get up and head to school. Naruto had missed the first half of the first week so he had to run around to all the different teachers first thing at school while Memna attended his classes as usual. They'd decided to meet up for lunch later at least and maybe then they could sort out their schedules and see if they had any combined classes.

The news of the new kid spread fast and even faster spread the news that he was another Uzumaki and Memna found himself overrun by people wanting the inside scoop. God! he hated people. That way he and his brother were quit the opposite. Naruto had always wanted to belong, to have lots of friends and be recognize. Memna on the other had was quit happy just blending into the background where he could play his pranks with no one finding out. He had a few close friends, like Sasuke. But other than that he really didn't need much more.

"How was the family reunion?" Memna heard the familiar voice of his best friend ask as he lay on the roof of the schools main building, trying to hide from the mob of curious school kids.

"It was great! He hasn't changed at all" Memna grinned. Not feeling like he needed to hide his excitement and happiness from his friend. "I just wish every one at this school would just back of and leave us be" he grunted and sat up, moving to lean against the fence surrounding the roof instead. Sasuke joining him.

"What? Afraid someone's gonna steal your dear brother way from ya'?" Sasuke asked. It was more of a joke really, but the blush on his friends face and the pout he made, told him he'd been right on the money. Sasuke hadn't gotten to know Memna until Naruto had already left, and the raven had never seemed to be that hooked up on his brother, but maybe he'd just been hiding it. Well, if anyone could understand the bond between brothers, it was Sasuke.

"Hey sorry man. Didn't mean to be mean" Sasuke apologized. He remembered the first time Itachi had gotten a girlfriend and how he embarrassingly enough, had tried to sabotage it. He hadn't spoken to Itachi for days either, and he'd felt so ashamed of it after they broke up that he couldn't look his brother in the eyes for a month.

"You weren't." Memna began "I just want a moment with him myself before he goes and becomes friends with everyone ...and forgets I'm here." he pouted slightly, then cursing himself for the reaction. "Gah! I am not gonna be some clingy little brother! So what if he makes friends? I have friends too! I got you! And I got Seigutsu and Karin ...though she's annoying" he added mumbling "and Jugo! That's more than enough!"

Sasuke made a chuckle as he listened, keeping his eyes on the sky and head tilted up "Yah, guess that's something."

"There you are!" Naruto appeared from around the corner, pointing his hand at Memna. "We were suppose to meet for lunch but you never showed! I'm starting to feel abandoned here little brother" Naruto said then took a quick look at the boy next to his brother "Or am I interrupting something?" his face slowly turned to a mischievous grin "Is that your boyfriend maybe?" he teased

Sasuke had been busy studding the clouds but the loud blond that had suddenly appeased drew his attention way. He lifted an eye brow at the boyfriend notion but otherwise made no attempt at counter the statement. He didn't care much what this guys thought anyhow. And if Memna waned to correct him, that was his bruises.

"Wah-what?" Memna blushed and stood up "Of course he isn't!"

That reaction only earned him a wider grin from his brother who casually straddled over to them "Oh really? You're getting awfully defensive if it ain't true~" Naruto continued to tease

"I... I just don't like people accusing me of things that aren't true. I'm not gay." Memna tried to explain. Making himself calm down some.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. Beside it's not that far of a stretch. Homosexuality is genetically after all" the blond continued "And he's cute" he looked at Sasuke who looked back at him, raising an eye brow again, and maybe showing a bit more interest in were this conversation was heading now.

"So you're saying because you're gay, your brother is too?" Sasuke asked Naruto and locked eyes with him.

"I am not!" Memna started protesting, but then it hit him what Naruto had just admitted to. His brother was.. gay?

"Well you two are up here all alone, looking kinda friendly, it's not that far of a stretch." Naruto explained to Sasuke, rubbing the back of his head a bit nervously and glancing at his brother. He hadn't really planed on coming out to him like this ..or at all. And judging by the way Memna was staring at him with an open mouth, here and now might not have been the best way to do it.

"You're.. gay?" Memna repeated

Naruto, ones again rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously answered him with "Well.. yah, kinda" and tried a smile.

"How? Since when?" Memna asked. Still having a hard time rapping his head around it

"Well.. since forever I think. But I've only been sure for a about two years now."

"Two years?" Memna said in slight shock "and this isn't the kind of thing you might thought to mention to your one and only brother?"

"Well, it wasn't like we were talking much at the time. And calling you up and just saying, oh btw I'm gay. Might not have been the best ice breaker"

"Well..! Ok. But.. still! You should have told me" Memna muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"I just did" Naruto said softly with a small smile

After followed an awkward silence that was only interrupted by Sasuke standing up and walking over to the blond

"Hi" he reach out his hand "I'm Sasuke. Not your brother's boyfriend, but just a friend"

"best friend" Memna's voice came from behind the Uchiha and Sasuke corrected himself as he took Naruto's hand to shake it "best friend"

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Naruto. Your best friend's older brother"

"You know you don't _have_ to keep saying _older_ brother. You're just 3 minutes older, doesn't hardly count" Memna muttered, suddenly feeling much smaller than the to boys standing some distance in front of him.

"How are you finding your first day at our school?" Sasuke proceeded to ask Naruto while ignoring his friends comment.

"It's great! Everyone's really nice! ...Kinda clingy and overly curious though. But I can deal" Naruto smiled at the raven. Holding his hand still.

"Good. Well if you need any help getting them off your tail, just let me know" Sasuke said with a charming smile and gave Naruto a knowing look before letting go of his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind" Naruto winked in return. And then the two males continued to talk about classes and such while Memna suddenly realized he'd been forgotten.

He looked at his brother talking with Sasuke like it was the mot natural thing in the world. When he himself had spent months trying to get the guy to talk to him. Sasuke didn't open up easily and he didn't like new people. Unless of course he was picking up a girl. Then he could be really friendly and damned charming. Talking easily to people and chatting like he'd known them forever.

And then it hit him. Sasuke was hitting on his brother. SASUKE was hitting on his BROTHER!

Memna knew Sasuke had an interest in both men and women but somehow always chose to pick up the girls. When he'd asked him about that about a year back he'd answered with that he preferred girls for fun, but if he was ever going to get serious with someone it would most likely be a boy. Memna had never seen him taking any such interest in another boy though.

Until now.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing! There they stood, chatting like it was completely normal. Like it was ok to just ignore him and flirt with each other. He heard a soft laughter from Sasuke, the kind he used when he was talking to the girls, and then Naruto had the nerve to reach out his hand and brush some of Sasuke's hair away from his face. This was _his_ Sasuke! _His_ friend! Naruto had no right touching him like that. And no, he had no such feelings for Sasuke. Memna was pretty damned sure he was as straight as an uncooked spaghetti straw, but Naruto couldn't just stomp back into his life after 4 years and take his best friend away from him the very first thing he did! And Sasuke... How did he have the nerve to hit on his best friends brother? Were there a bro-code that said friends siblings were off limits?

This was NOT happening!

Sasuke was his _best friend_. And Naruto was his _brother_. There was no way in hell he was going to let this happen!

It was sabotage time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Info: **Again, I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar stuff, but if I were to double check that as I should, I'd get bored and end up never posting anything. I hope you like the smex~ and stay tuned for Menma's evil plans.

Don't forget to review, that always makes me happy =D

**Background: **This is AU, our world, high school. Inspired by the Naruto shippuuden movie "Road to Ninja". Naruto, Sasuke, Memna and the rest are just entering their final year in high school. And the rest will be explained as the story goes on.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Sasuke ...might add secondary pairing in future chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I've only borrowed them for my own amusement. No profit is being made form this. 

**The Uzumaki Twins** – chapter 2

"Man!" Menma half spoke, half sighed as he sank down to the floor in the boys locker-room. "How did this happen? They looked at each other ones. ONES. and now they're all.. touchy touchy!" he shuddered unpleasantly at the thought. "it's not right!"

Seigutsu, who was just about done changing - always the last one out of the shower after gym class - looked up at his friend and made a shrug "I donno. I think it's good Sasuke's finally getting serious about someone. Leaves some girls for the rest of us" he winked. But Menma only grunted where he sat.

"Ok hey. I know it's weird as fuck but come on. If you ever wanted your precious brother to be with anyone, isn't it better that he ended up with a close friend of yours?"

"No" was Menma's short but determined answer. "No, it's not ok. Sasuke is my friend. I'm not gonna share him with my brother! My brother always makes friends with everyone so easily and I had to work really hard to get Sasuke to open up to me!"

"Sounds to me like you want a bit of Sasuke-ass yourself huh Menma" Seigutsu grinned but soon had to duck a left sneaker flying through the air.

"It's not like that! I've never looked at Sasuke that way. I'm straight. And he's my friend."

"Oh so the problem is that you have a brothers complex and you want him all to yourself? You know, incest in frowned upon in most countries" and now he had to duck for the right shoe.

"I donno what I was thinking talking to you about this anyhow! You never take anything seriously" Menma said and stood up, walking over to collect his gym shoes and putting them in his bag "Should have asked Karin for help. I'm sure she'd jump at the change of sabotaging any and all chances Sasuke has with someone else"

"I'd rather you didn't. That girl has a way of taking things too far." Seigutsu countered and piked up his bag and started heading out of the locker room, Menma following.

"Yah yah I know. I'm not stupid." Menma said as they walked. It couldn't hurt theoretically asking her about a theoretical situation where Sasuke was theoretically being taken away though, now did it? He grinned a bit at the thought as they walked. Then the corridor split in two and the two boys waived goodbye and headed off in different directions.

"So you've been friends with my brother for how long now?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he sat with his back against the school's back wall, quite far away from the rest of civilization.

"Three years or so. We started talking just about the same time you left. Or well, he started talking to me... lots... Thought he was quite annoying at first to be honest. But he grows on you." Sasuke smiled and leaned his head back against the same wall where he sat next to Naruto.

The two of them had the third period off, and when Menma had had to run of to gym class, the two of them had walked back here to continue talking.

"Really?" Naruto grinned "Well I'm glad he has a friend like you" his smile softened "I was a little scared he'd be lonely after I left." he admitted

"I don't think that guy could be lonely. He likes blending in. That's why I like him. I don't want friends that are all over the place"

"Really? Never would have guessed" Naruto said with a bit of a suspicious look on his face

"What?"

"Well... I've only been her for half a day but all I hear about is how that Sasuke kid is one hot peace of ass and that all the girls flock to you. From what I heard, you don't seem like the kind of guy who likes to hide" Naruto explained and tilted his head a little closer to Sasuke, turning his neck so he could look at him better.

"That so?" Sasuke smiled absently. His head was still tilted up and his eyes closed, but he could practically feel Naruto's eyes on him.

"Yupp"

"Well I do like the attention. But it's nothing serious." Sasuke explained and tilted his head to look back at Naruto. "What I do for fun and what I really want, aren't always compatible" he finished and fixed Naruto with one of _those_ looks.

And Naruto almost shivered. Man this guy new how to play it. And he was hot like hell too. Now he was really glad his brother weren't gay. Cause then there'd be no way he could have left Sasuke be.

"Then what do you want?" Naruto asked and moved slowly slightly closer to the raven, his heart speeding up slightly.

"Well..." Sasuke began, a confident smirk forming on his lips "You"

And Naruto really did shiver this time. But instead of answering with words he moved his hand up and gabbed hold of Sasuke's hair at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep, hard kiss.

Sasuke, slightly surprised at Naruto's forward actions widen his eyes, but quickly returned the kiss, moving his own hands up to embrace the blond and kiss him deeper.

They were both very good kissers and they kiss hard and long. Sasuke moved from his spot against the wall to in front of the blond, never breaking the kiss, and straddled his lap. It'd been so long since he was with another guy, and it felt _really_ good when Naruto moved his hands to his hips and pushed him down against his crouch, rubbing their already aroused members together. Sasuke ground in his throat and moved both arms around Naruto's neck, holding him closer as they moved together.

Naruto lifted his knees slightly behind Sasuke and thrusted his hips up against the raven. Oh this guys was hot, hot in every sense of the word. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up taking him right there and then. Not that he'd think Sasuke would have anything against it.

"Naruto" Sasuke said husky as Naruto moved a hand down to rub against the ravens clothed member.

"Yah?" Naruto spoke through the kisses and rubbed his hand back and forth.

"You always this forward?" Sasuke grinned and he tried to strangle a moan.

"Just when I want something bad enough" the blond answered and pressed harder against Sasuke's crotch, making the raven unable to hold back his voice.

"Fuck!"

"Gladly~" came Naruto's coy response and he pushed away from the wall and pushed Sasuke back on the ground, grinding his hips down onto Sasuke's as they lay together.

Sasuke shivered helplessly. He'd had no idea how much he had missed this. Being with a guy surly was different than being with a girl. Non of the girls he'd been with would ever have taken command like this. Had never so obviously wanted him. Sure they'd been clinging to him like posted-stickers but as soon as they hit the bedroom, Sasuke always had to do all the work.

But right here and now was probably not the right place to get all hot and heavy - as much as he would've liked to - so he broke the kiss and pushed at Naruto's shoulders.

"Slow down" he said breathlessly and Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"Doesn't seem like _this_ wants me to slow down" Naruto teased and pressed his hips firmly against Sasuke's crouch, making the raven let out a breathless moan.

"I.. I mean it.." Sasuke was having a hard time enforcing his words. Truth was, he didn't really want to stop. But they were at school and even if this was a secluded place, anyone could still walk by. "Not here" he tried again when Naruto continued to rub against him.

"But you want it" Naruto purred, leaning down to kiss the ravens neck. He understood what Sasuke was saying, but didn't this place just make it all the more exiting? If he just pushed things a little further, Sasuke would surly give into him. If he just rubbed against him a little more and undid him with kisses, Sasuke was surely gong to beg him to be taken.

But it didn't happen. Instead, when Sasuke saw that Naruto really had no intention of stopping he pushed them back up, pinning Naruto against the wall by trapping his hands against the wall on either side of the blonds head.

"What's with you?" he asked and held the blond firmly trapped "We're you just gonna rape me if I didn't go along with you?"

"Wah- What he hell teme!? Of course not! What do you think if me anyhow?"

"I donno! You jump me with kisses and then when I tell you to back off you just push it further." Sasuke said firmly, locking his eyes with the bond.

Naruto looked back into those eyes and realized what he had done might have seemed like and he looked to the side ashamed.

"Sorry alright" me muttered "I wasn't going to.. I never meant.." he looked back at Sasuke "Besides! You were the one who said you wanted me didn't you!" he shot back, a little pissed now.

"That didn't mean I said it was okay to fuck in the middle of the schools backyard dobe! Jeez!" Sasuke said and let go of Naruto's hands. "Anyone could have walked by. Your _brother_ might have walked by. Don't you care about that?"

Naruto was so used to not having to worry about what his family might think of him, that he'd for a moment forgotten that he was back home and that indeed, his brother could have very easily walked right passed them.

"Oh.."

"Yah, so.." Sasuke said and leaned back. He was still straddling Naruto's lap though and it was painfully obvious that they were both hard. Which at this point only made their situation more awkward.

"Maybe we should head to class" Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"But we have a problem.." Naruto muttered, the hint of a blush on his cheeks. He was looking down between their legs, very effectively pointing out what he meant, but when he looked up and met Sasuke's eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke joining him.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Sasuke said and hit Naruto lightly on the head.

"Well I can't help it that you get turned on so easily by me. But hey who can blame you. I'm pretty hot" Naruto teased

But his teasing was quickly cut off and tuned into a moan as Sasuke had moved his hand to press against Naruto's erection "look who's talking" he smirked, pleased to have Naruto on the defensive.

"Sa-suke.."

"Just stay put" Sasuke said before looking around to see if anyone was close by. When he couldn't see anyone, he pulled down Naruto's sipper, and then his own, taking out their members and rubbing them together "We better be quick.."

Naruto was loving this new turn of events and eagerly moved his own hand to help Sasuke out. They stroked and they moaned. Hips thrusting and kisses exchanged. Naruto slowly stared to feel himself going crazy.

"Ah.. just like that Sasuke.. there, right there" he moaned into the other boys ear and he felt Sasuke shiver as a response.

"Fuck.. I'm close" Sasuke breathed back and leaned his forehead on Naruto's shoulder. "You're so good"

"Yah?" Naruto half said half moaned "You too"

"Ahh.." Sasuke let out a loud moan when Naruto move his thumb over the head of Sasuke's member and pressed a little harder "I cant... gonna.. ah!" and with a few more strokes he fell over the edge, closely followed by Naruto who was all but undone by Sasuke actions.

The two boys sat still for a while, letting the world pass as they came down from their high, sharing soft lazy kisses between heavy breaths.

"Wanna do that again?" Naruto asked breathlessly, grinning happily up at Sasuke

"Definitely" the raven answered, equally out of breath. He leaned froward and gave the blond a deep sweet kiss, that left Naruto more dazed than he already was, before pushing back and standing up, redoing his pants and fixing his uniform. Ones in an open aria like this was a thrill, two was reckless, and Sasuke was never reckless. Besides, they had classes to attend. "Later" he promised the blond who looked up at him a bit disappointed "Later"


End file.
